Suppressed Feelings
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary Tatsuki and Ichigo have been friends for years over time she started to gain feelings for him but when he other friend Orihime started gaining feelings for her so she blocked her feelings away then a few years later they started training in Karate again and her feelings resurface so she confronts Ichigo to tell him her feelings.
1. Getting To Know Each Other Again

Suppressed Feelings Part 1 Getting To Know Each Other Again

Summary

Summary Tatsuki and Ichigo have been friends for years over time she started to gain feelings for him but when he other friend Orihime started gaining feelings for her so she blocked her feelings away then a few years later they started training in Karate again and her feelings resurface so she confronts Ichigo to tell him her feelings.

Ichigo and Tatsuki have been friends since they were young, Ichigo was such a happy child that was until his mother was killed, She found out much later she was killed by a hollow it was so hard to believe. So many things confused her, Then she found out that Orihime and Ichigo's other friends Sado or as Ichigo calls him Chad, and Uryu all had special powers Ichigo was a Soul Reaper, Uryu a Quincy, Chad had weird hollow powers and Orihime had these weird fairy things that heal and fight.

Another thing that happened was that Tatsuki started gaining feelings for him but never acted on those feelings because she found out her best friend Orihime also had feelings for Ichigo so she locked her feelings away.

Several months later and Orihime still hadn't made her move and it kind off annoyed her. Now several of her other friends know about Ichigo being a Soul Reaper he was so strong and a hero but what she enjoyed mostly though was when he asked her if she wanted to practice again like they used to do years ago.

Of course she accepted although she acted like she was reluctantly agreeing instead of being more happy then she's ever been. After one such workout she went to go and speak to Ichigo. Firstly she went to get them both drinks. When she got back she entered the changing room, she hears running water he must be in the shower.

She bites her lip then slowly walks in and sees him naked taking a shower she sees the muscles on his back he ends up turning around and she sees everything his cock is about six inches she wonders what size it would be when he's really excited. She sees his chest it's lucky he has his eyes closed or he'd see her, luckily he turns around again or he would have seen her with her hands down her trousers rubbing her wet pussy.

She puts her other hand over her mouth just in time because she groans seconds later. She wants to just walk over and make out with him but because of the Orihime situation she does nothing so she turns around and leaves. She puts the can down then leaves.

When Ichigo gets out of the shower and gets changed he leaves the locker room and sees a can of coke it wasn't there before maybe Tatsuki got him a drink but where is she. He opens the can and leaves the Dojo. He walks home he's finally moved out from his dads house.

Yuzu and Karin were both sad but he needed to get out. He gets home and drops his bag. He's enjoyed practising with Tatsuki again like they used to.

A few things happened Rukia and Renji got together that was kind of a surprise. Keigo got with Chizuru everyone thought she was a lesbian they were wrong. Mizuiro didn't need help he has many girls. Orihime still hasn't made her move he found out about her feelings towards him but didn't want to hurt her because he can't return those feelings.

He's sat down eating some noodles when there's a knock at his door. He puts down his noodles and walks to the door and opens it and is shocked to see it's Tatsuki. She seems to have changed from what she was wearing before they arrived at the Dojo earlier.

She smiles "Hey Ichigo" He nods "Tatsuki twice in one day what do I owe the honour" She rolls her eyes "Shut up weirdo" He smirks "If your going to insult me you can leave" She smirks "Can I come in" He steps out of the way and she comes in, he has to know everything, she's buried her feelings for him for to long.

She doesn't want to hurt Orihime but she's had enough time and done nothing so she will make her move if he doesn't feel the same way she will understand, although It will hurt her she will have to move on. He closes the door and turns to her.

Kind of the reason he asked Tatsuki to train with her was because he likes her they were close at one time but after the death of his mother he slowly edged away and deep down he hated that.

He was surprised she accepted to train and he was happy but also confused, she was always strong of course but she wouldn't last long if he was in his Spirit form. Now she's here again alone with him why does that make him happy.

He turns around and watches her she's pacing around he smirks it's kind of cute he looks at what she's wearing a short black mini skirt which matches her black v-neck top, a black top mind you that's pretty tight she looks so hot in that.

He scratches his head did he just think that about Tatsuki, yea she's attractive is that why he wanted to train with her because maybe he has feelings for her the dojo memories all had her in the them afterall that was a happier time.

He smiles he goes to speak just as she goes to speak. They both smile, he grins "What are you doing here Tatsuki not that I'm that bothered were friends after all" She bites her lip "I need to ask you some things and it's important" He nods "Go on" He sits down and she sits down. He sees her panties as she sits down luckily she straightens her skirt. He sighs _Why am I acting like a pervert_

She saw him look down did he see her panties that wasn't her plan of course but what does that mean. She saw the way he looked at her first when he opened the door and again when he stepped inside. He gulps "So what things do you need to ask me" She sighs and thinks to herself, _damn Ichigo don't pressure me_ , she looks at him "We've known each other for a long time."

He nods "I know what's your point" She sighs "Your not a patient man are you" He grunts "You know me" She nods "OK we were close once before your mother died and I know what really happened and I'm sorry you changed so much over the years then you became a Soul Reaper and that awakened the spirit energy within Orihime and Chad I also know Uryu is a Quincy." He nods "OK, I agree I missed the time we spent together."

She blushes J _ust what does he mean by missing spending time with her_. She nods "Ichigo I know Orihime has deep feelings for you but I want to know what your feelings for her are do you love her she's my best friend I don't want to see her get hurt."

He sighs "I never wanted to hurt her either but to answer your question no I don't have romantic feelings for her, now I know she has feelings for me but I can't return those feelings to her" She nods "I see" He sighs "I know you might hate me for hurting Orihime but I never wanted that" She smiles "Ichigo I don't hate you I'm in love with you."

He gulps "Your what" She nods "My feelings for you grew years ago, then I found out that Orihime had feelings for you so I locked my feelings away. I guess maybe I was scared but I could also see the way she liked you and deep down I was jealous."

"I wanted to be with you but as she's my best friend I stepped back but she never made a move, Then last month you came to me asking if we could practice together and I was so happy" He smiles "Wow this is a lot to take in wait you acted like you was doing me a favour by accepting" She smiles "Yea I kind of tried to act uninterested but really I was over the moon, there's more but this part is well kind of kinky."

He chuckles "OK" She smiles "I saw you in the shower earlier I saw everything and it turned me on I felt like my insides were going to explode I was so wet I wanted to make out with you right then but the Orihime situation stopped me"

He smiles and edges closer to her he uses his thumb to rub her cheek then he leans forward and kisses her. That's all it takes for her one kiss and she's his and he's hers. She climbs into his lap then grabs his face and they kiss again, she uses her tongue licking his lower lip until he gets the message and opens his mouth and her tongue goes in.

He touches her arms with his hands her skin is so soft. He's enjoying this feeling, maybe all the signals from Orihime, Yoruichi and Rangiku led him to this moment to show the girl who knows him better then anyone that she is the girl for her. He smiles "You are beautiful Tatsuki" She smiles "I am not."

He sighs "Don't say that you are beautiful like I said I missed the old times also the memories we shared at the Dojo all involved me and you I guess I wanted to train with you again because I missed what we once had and damn Tatsuki you are strong and beautiful and dammit I want you so bad right now."

She smiles "I'm not going anywhere" He grins and they kiss again then he smiles "We are going somewhere though he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her upstairs he smiles "Damn Tatsuki why dress like you did you were teasing me and well I'll have to change that I want to see your body your clothes are in the way."

She grins then whispers in his ear "Then take them off" He smiles "Oh I will don't worry about that you've been a bad girl Tatsuki that's not nice I'll have to teach you a lesson" She grins "Teach me whatever you want Strawberry" He grins "Oh I will Tomboy."

He gets to his room and kicks his door open. He places her on the bed and walks over to the window and closes the curtains then turns around and he's surprised to see her in his face she wastes little time in kissing him again. He smiles and sticks his hand up her t-shirt and brushes up her chest "So smooth I can't wait to taste" She grins "You taste mine I'll taste yours" He grins "Sounds like a plan."

He lifts up her top and tosses it on the floor he then sees her body he uses a finger to trace her chest she groans "That feels good" He smiles "You haven't seen anything yet" He reaches her bra clasp and unties it and tosses the bra next to her t-shirt she grins "Like what you see" He nods "Oh yea" She nods "My turn."

He nods and she sticks her hands up his t-shirt and touches his chest she saw the chest earlier a six pack absolutely amazing. She takes off his t-shirt and and then her own before she leans in and licks his chest licking all the way up onto his abs it tastes amazing she licks his nipple then she moves up to his neck and kisses it she licks and kisses his neck so hard it leaves a love bite She grins "Something to remember me by" He grins then they lock lips again.

He then takes over again touching her breasts yea there nowhere near as big a Orihime's or Yoruichi's or Rangiku's or even Nel's but there still nice. He rubs a thumb over her hard nipples then he leans down and licks them. She groans this feels amazing she's wanted this for years but not anymore now she gets to be with the man of her dreams. She can already feel how wet she is down there she can also feel Ichigo's cock pressing against her thighs.

He lifts her up again and carries her in his arms and lies her down on his bed again then he looks down and smiles he can see the stain on her panties he grins "Your wet Tatsuki are you as wet as you were earlier" She grins "Stop tormenting me and pull them down" He nods "OK my Karate goddess" She chuckles and he pulls them down he uses his thumb and finger to taste her he licks his lips "Delicious Tatsuki."

She lies her head back and she starts rubbing her tits as he sticks a finger in her wet pussy followed shortly later by a second then a third. She's moaning like crazy she's loving this but she wants him to stick his tongue in not his fingers.

She groans "Tongue Ichigo" He grins and pulls his fingers out and instead sticks his tongue inside her wet pussy. She can't believe this is happening she knows she won't last long. She did go home to change especially her panties. Well two pairs after she changed she touched herself again now she's going to cum for a third time.

She moans "Ichigo faster make me cum I need you now" He nods and starts licking faster and that's all it takes a few seconds later she cums all over his lips but most goes in his mouth and he licks it all up. He smiles "Was that good for you" She grins "What do you think now it's my turn."

Quicker then he expected she's on top of him kissing him again and down his body she literally yanks down his jeans ripping the button to get to his cock she wants that bad. She pulls down his boxers and marvels at his cock it's at least 10 inches long she wastes little time stroking his cock. She leans up and kisses him then pulls back "I'm going to enjoy this so will you."

She gives him one more kiss before she goes lower she can see pre cum on his cock so she licks that up and grins then licks all around his cock before she smiles and sticks his cock in her mouth she keeps going as far as she can. He groans this is amazing he doesn't want this to stop. He grunts as he can feel he's almost done he's about to tell her he's done when he cums inside her mouth.

She licks it all up then she stands up but only to quickly get the rest of her clothes off then she quickly climbs onto the bed and lies on top of Ichigo "I want you inside me I love you Ichigo" He smiles "I love you to" She kisses him then lowers herself onto his 10 inch cock she winces it's her first time after all.

The pain quickly resides and the pleasure begins and she starts riding his cock. He places his hands on her thighs. He looks up at her "You OK" She nods "Perfect" She smiles then lies on his chest and starts kissing him as they continue thrusting. She groans "Ichigo harder, faster" He nods and does just that. She's so tight but that's OK" She groans again "His cock is so big his body is perfect. After a few few minutes she grins "I'm cumming" He grins "Me to."

A few seconds later he cums inside of her his juicers all over her pussy then she cums all over his cock. The don't stop for another few seconds until there tired then she climbs off his cock and lies on his chest his cock resting underneath her pussy. She smiles "Wow that was amazing were you a virgin."

He nods "Yea you can thank Keigo when we were altogether we used to watch porn guess I learned something afterall" She smiles "I'd rather thank you then him" He nods "I think I got the message loud and clear" She smiles "Good" He smiles "So you was touching yourself when you saw me in the shower aye" She blushes "I couldn't help it."

He smiles "How about we do what you wanted to do" She looks confused "I don't understand" He smiles "You wanted to join me in the shower so lets do it" She grins "OK" He picks her up she's surprised how strong he actually is. They leave the bedroom she has her arms and legs wrapped around him he smiles he's still got some left in him seems she does also.

They enter the bathroom and he turns on the shower. She's still wrapped around him when he turns on the shower. She stands up and they start kissing again. She's so happy for years she's repressed her feelings for Ichigo but not anymore and she knows that when Orihime finds out she'll be devastated but she's known him longer then Orihime.

She's surprised when he stops kissing her and turns her around he starts kissing her neck and she loves it then he reaches down and rubs her clit he grins "This is the way to do it" She grins she closes her legs around his hand, she grins "This is so much better." He kisses her neck again her neck is so smooth added with his tongue and it's amazing.

She can feel his cock rubbing against her arse but she doesn't care she's in bliss right now if anyone would have told her she would be having this much fun she would have punched them .

He uses his other hand to rub her breasts he whispers to her "Your so beautiful" She grins but says nothing. He uses his thumb to rub her nipples he smiles "Your amazing" She grins "Thank you" He smiles "Cum for me Tatsuki" She grins and he starts rubbing again she groans "Ichigo faster" He nods "OK."

After a few seconds she cums he grins and then brings his fingers to his lips he licks two of his fingers. She grabs his hand and sticks his fingers in her mouth. He smiles "Enjoying yourself" She turns around and he looks at her she's even more beautiful then before. She grins and goes onto her knees and grabs his cock and sticks it in her mouth.

He groans he looks down and sees her sucking away he groans it was amazing before it feels so much better then before maybe it's the water. She's loving this it was amazing the first time she did this but this time is so much better.

He puts his hands through her hair she smiles the touch of his fingers against her head feels so good. He then grabs the back of her head and she starts going faster. He groans he knows he won't last much longer after a few seconds he cums again it goes all over her mouth. Some dribbles down her chin but she uses her fingers to stop it she pulls back and sits back as she starts licking all his cum off her lips and fingers.

He smiles he leans down and pulls her up she literally uses his strength to launch herself into her lap his cock is grinding against her pussy. She smiles and repositions herself and he smiles and inserts his cock inside her again. She wraps her legs around him followed by her arms and he slams her back against the shower door and they start going at it again.

She smiles and they start kissing. He grins "I think I'm in love with you Tatsuki" She smiles "Good because I love you to" He smiles "Good now back to what were doing" She grins "OK" He nods and they go back to it. It doesn't take long for either of them after another few minutes of thrusting they both come inside each other. He still has her around his waist she's resting her head against his shoulder leaving several kisses along his shoulder then his neck.

After a minute she stands up again but leans into Ichigo. She smiles "I'm so happy right now but Orihime will be devastated we can't hide this from her. He sighs "I know and we'll tell her". She nods "Good" He nods "It's getting late" She nods "I'd better go" He sighs "Stay here tonight" She looks up at him "OK I'll stay."

He smiles and kisses her then turns off the shower. He picks her up again she smiles "So strong Strawberry" He smiles "Shut up Tats" She chuckles "I love Orihime like a sister and I'd never want her to be unhappy but I also didn't want you two to get together does that sound mean" He rests his head on hers "No you've loved me for years but you have nothing to worry about I want you and nobody else" She kisses him "And I only want to be with you."

He nods "Come on" He leads her back into his bedroom he smiles "Do you want me to find you something to sleep in" She grins "No I'm fine how I am now" He grins "Kinky" She grins "Shut up" He pulls the covers to the side and he lies her down then climbs in beside her and she quickly wraps herself around him again.

He kisses her "When do you want to tell Orihime" She nods "Tomorrow would be best" He nods "OK" She nods and kisses him then she leans into him her heads resting on his neck and within moments there both asleep.


	2. Doing The Right Thing

Suppressed Feelings Part 2 Doing The Right Thing And Hidden Reisetsu

The next day they wake up she kisses Ichigo "Morning" He smiles "Morning sleep well" She nods "Best sleep I've had for years" He smiles "Me to" She smiles and lies on his chest and he smiles "Enjoying yourself" She nods "Yea" Then her face drops. He cups her face "Hey what's wrong" He sits up and she stays in his lap "It's just you have another life a life I'm not apart of and it hurts.

Orihime told me all about you dying when I heard I almost died inside" He wraps his arms around her and she leans on his shoulder "I'm sorry" She sobs "I want to be in that life with you" He sighs "It's not a life I'd want for anyone" She nods "How come that Orihime and Chad gained powers and I didn't" He sighs "I don't know do you really want powers that much."

She nods "Yes" He kisses her "I don't think it's that easy" She smiles "Is there anyway to find out" He sighs "Maybe" She nods "Then lets do that first before we talk to Orihime" He sighs "Come on Tatsuki" She sighs "Come on Ichigo lets go and find out if there is no power in my I'll drop it."

He sighs "And if there is" She smiles "Then I'll be able to fight alongside you and that is what I want I'm not going to let you fight without me." He sighs "Fine" He smiles "I never noticed how beautiful you are you know there was a rumour that you was a Les.. She puts her finger on his lips "A stupid rumour nothing more I wanted you and nobody else."

He smiles "OK OK" She grins "Good now come on sooner we get what we need the sooner we can deal with the hard thing" He grins "But I'm not hard anymore" She blushes "Arsehole" He kisses her she grins and kisses him and pushes him back onto the bed then she lies on him again. After a little smooching they stops and get dressed.

He smiles "What do you think the rest will think" She shrugs "I don't care what they think I've never cared what anyone thinks about me" He nods "Good" They leave his flat she turns to him "So when did you move out" He smiles "A few months ago" She nods "I bet Yuzu was sad" He nods "Yea, Karin to" She nods "OK" They leave and start heading to Urahara's.

When they get outside she looks at him "Why are we here it's a shop" He smiles "He's not what you think" Ichigo knocks on the door and it's opened by Ururu she smiles "Kurosaki-Kun how are you" He smiles "Not bad how are you Ururu" She smiles "Can't complain" He nods "Is Hat and Clogs here"

She nods and opens the door she then sees Tatsuki "Hello" Tatsuki nods "Hello Ururu is it" She nods "Yes sorry I didn't get your name" Tatsuki smiles "Tatsuki Awisawa nice to meet you" They step inside and Ururu leads them to Urahara when they get there they see Yoruichi is with him. Yoruichi smiles "Ah my student come to see me have you."

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "Another one of your friends" He nods "My Erm Teacher" She nods "I see" Yoruichi nods "And you are" Tatsuki smiles "Tatsuki Arisawa" Urahara nods "So what can I do for you" Tatsuki nods "I want to know if I have special powers like Chad and Orihime" Urahara nods "I see and might I ask why you want to know if you have powers so to speak" She smiles "Because I want to fight alongside my boyfriend" Ichigo smirks.

Yoruichi seems shocked "Boyfriend since when" Ichigo smiles "Since yesterday evening" Yoruichi nods "Does Orihime know" Tatsuki shrugs "Not yet we will tell her later" Urahara nods "I can sense you have a strong Reiatsu" She nods "Really so I can fight alongside my friends" Urahara nods "We will have to train you to see just what you can do but I can sense a strong Reiatsu" She nods "How come I never sensed it."

Yoruichi nods "In a way you kind of did Orihime mentioned the first time she gained her powers that you refused to give up" Tatsuki nods "I remember" Urahara nods "You wasn't strong enough then" She nods "Why" Urahara rubs his chin "I'd expect because you wasn't as close to Ichigo" Tatsuki sighs "We did pull apart I always hated that" Ichigo places his hand on her shoulder "Now we have spent more time together your powers might awaken is that right" Urahara nods "Why yes Ichigo" Yoruichi nods "So you used to be close."

Ichigo nods "She's me oldest friend she helped me when my mum.." Tatsuki puts her hand on his shoulder "I helped him as much as I could" Urahara nods "So how much do you know" Tatsuki smiles "Everything and it hurt that I wasn't told" Ichigo sighs "I didn't want you to get hurt" Urahara nods "OK come back later and we will test you on your abilities but I think you have to do something first."

Ichigo and Tatsuki nods They both leave Tatsuki looks at him "Is there something between you and that women" Ichigo smiles "Me and Yoruichi no yea she flirts with me" She looks at him "She does what" He sighs "Hey chill OK" She sighs "Fine" He smiles "Come on she should be at home right" She nods she's not happy that what did he call her Yoruichi flirts with him Orihime never said much about Yoruichi she did say she was beautiful and she certainly was she looks at Ichigo again but stays quiet.

After a while they arrive at Orihime's they both stop outside there both dreading this. Ichigo nods "How do you want to do it you me or both of us" She shrugs "I think we should both do it" He nods "OK" Tatsuki knocks on the door after a second the door opens Orihime smiles "Tatsuki-Chan, Kurosaki-Kun is something wrong."

Tatsuki scratches her head "Can we come in" Orihime looks at both of them months ago it would be weird to see Ichigo and Tatsuki together but they have been hanging around each other a lot and she's happy they've been friends longer then she has with Tatsuki-Chan. She steps to the side and lets them in. They walk in and she closes the door. When she follows them in she sees the looks they both seem to be deep in thought she wonders if something's wrong. Ichigo and Tatsuki sits next to each other and Orihime sits in another chair.

She looks at them "Is something wrong it's not Yuzu or Karin is it" Ichigo shakes his head "No there both fine as far as I know" Tatsuki sighs "Orihime I have to tell you something and it's hard to say this" Orihime nods "OK" Tatsuki sighs she looks at Ichigo and Orihime notices this Tatsuki sighs "I know you have had feelings for Ichigo for years" Orihime blushes she's never told Ichigo this.

She looks at Ichigo who smiles. Tatsuki sighs "What I tell you now will be hard to take but I've had feelings for Ichigo for years also. Orihime is shocked by this "You have Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki nods "Yes but at the time I was so young I didn't know what it was I was feeling then I found out you had feelings for him so I repressed my feelings I thought you would tell Ichigo but you never did anything and this will hurt again but it annoyed me that I let you take over but you did nothing.

Now your my best friend and I don't want to hurt you but I still love Ichigo I always have and then I found out about you, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Rukia and it hurt deeply. Both Orihime and Ichigo drop there heads at that.

Tatsuki sighs "They a few months ago me and Ichigo started hanging around each other again and I couldn't hold back anymore I love Ichigo" Orihime looks at them both. Ichigo sighs "Orihime sighs "And I love her Orihime I'm sorry" Orihime nods "I see" Orihime surprises them both by smiling "Although I'm sad I am happy for you both and I'm sorry we never told you sooner Tatsuki" Tatsuki smiles "I understand you was protecting me well I've found out I have strong Reisetsu myself."

Orihime smiles "Really so what does that mean" Ichigo smiles "She will be able to fight with us" Orihime smiles "Really that's wonderful" Tatsuki nods "I know right" They both stand up and Orihime does also she surprises them both by hugging them both" They both hug her also.

She smiles "So does you have any idea what gifts you have" Tatsuki shrugs "Not yet were gonna go back now"Orihime smiles "I'll come with you it will be good to fight alongside you Tatsuki-Chan and of course you to Kurosaki-Kun" They both smiles. As there walking back to Urahara's they bump into Uryu and Chad. Chad nods "Hey guys" Ishida looks at Tatsuki "You seem different Tatsuki I feel a strong Reisetsu flowing from you."

Tatsuki nods "Yes Hat And Clogs told me were on our way to see them now" Uryu nods "So what does that mean" Orihime smiles "Ishida-Kun it means she will be fighting with us maybe not at first until she's trained for a short while" Ishida nods "I see" Chad nods "Congratulations Tatsuki more help the better" She nods "Thanks Chad" Chad nods "You seem happy as well more happy then usual" She raises her eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean."

Ichigo grabs her hand "Chill Tatsuki" Chad and Uryu both noticed what Ichigo did and they look at Orihime who smiles although they both know it's probably a fake smile. Uryu nods "Are you two together" Ichigo nods "As from yesterday" Uryu nods "I see are you OK with that Orihime" She smiles "I was sad but they are two of my best friends and they've known each other longer and Tatsuki has loved him longer then I have."

Chad looks at Tatsuki "Really" Tatsuki nods "Yes I suppressed my feelings but I couldn't hold off any longer" Uryu nods "I see" Ichigo nods "Come on lets go" They all nod and follow Ichigo and Tatsuki to Urahara's.

When they get there Urahara opens the door "I sensed you all coming so how did it go" Ichigo scratches his head "Drop it will you" He nods "Well come in" He leads them downstairs. Yoruichi's down there she sees them all and is surprised Orihime's with them.

Yoruichi steps forward and stops next to Urahara "Tatsuki step forward" Tatsuki steps forward. Urahara nods "I sense a fighting style in you now I know you do Karate second strongest women in Japan I believe now clench your fist and concentrate" Tatsuki does and after a few seconds her hand starts glowing (Think Hadoken) Everyone's amazed Ichigo smirks.

Yoruichi smiles "You see that mountain behind us fire that ball of whatever that is at the mountain" She nods and fires it and the whole cliff implodes. Everyone's shocked. Urahara nods "Very good" Now use your feet and charge up your power" She does the same and Urahara tells her to release her power on another small mountain and like the previous mountain it implodes.

Tatsuki grins "Wow that's cool" She turns to Ichigo "Hey I'm like Ryu or Ken" He chuckles "Other then being Female yea" Orihime hugs Tatsuki "That's amazing" Yoruichi nods "We will have to train you of course like Ichigo your power is strong although that might be because of your power from Karate it seems to enhance your power".

From behind everyone they sense Reisetsu they turn around to see Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro. Toshiro looks at Tatsuki "You have powers also since when" She smiles "Since well I don't know" Urahara steps forward "How long have you been hanging around each other I mean recently" Ichigo and Tatsuki look at each other Ichigo shrugs "About two three months" Urahara nods "Then I'd say your power has gradually been growing because of your close proximity to Ichigo just like it did for Orihime and Sado."

Rangiku smiles "That was some power" Renji grins "Yea like Ryu and Ken from Street fighter" Toshiro nods "Tatsuki right" She nods "Toshiro I think" Toshiro sighs "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you" Tatsuki shrugs "Whatever shorty" Ichigo smirks as does Rangiku and Renji" Rukia smiles "I'm happy for you Tatsuki you get to fight with your friends now I know it must have been hard to not help" Tatsuki grins "My friends yea and my boyfriend" They four look shocked "Rangiku smiles "So who's your boyfriend Sado or Uryu."

She smiles "No Ichigo" They all look shocked again Rukia nods "That's a surprise" Tatsuki shrugs "Not really I've been in love with Ichigo for years even longer then Orihime" Orihime smiles "I'm OK with it really" Renji grins "Well you do have one thing in common your both hot tempered" Ichigo smirks and steps away from Tatsuki who grins "Care to repeat that" Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro start edging away.

Renji grins he's about to speak when he sees Tatsuki's hands glowing he gulps and sticks up his hands "Chill Tatsuki chill" Toshiro nods "Well more help is good" Ichigo nods "Hey Tatsuki do you have any plans today" She shakes her head "Nope why" He smiles "I have an idea what about tomorrow" She shrugs "Nothing for a few days why" He smiles "Hey Toshiro can we go to the soul society a day here is a week there we could train her there right."

He rolls his eyes "It's oh why bother and I don't see why not" Tatsuki smiles "I'm going to the soul society" He nods "Yes there's some real characters there a clown a fox guy well I think Konamura's a fox then there's the most scariest women I've ever seen there's the most how should I describe Byakuya wait I'd better not say Rukia is his sister after all" Tatsuki clenches her fist "Wait Byakuya is that grumpy guy right who almost killed you."

Rukia sighs "Byakuya's made a new enemy" Ichigo nods "Yea" She nods "Better keep him away from me then" Rukia sighs "He's not that bad" Ichigo shakes his head. "Hey why are you hear anyway" Toshiro shrugs "We sensed a Reisetsu we've never felt before" Tatsuki raises an eyebrow "You can sense my Reisetsu from the soul society" Ichigo nods "They can now watch out for Mayuri but I'll kill him if he even looks at you."

Rangiku grins "Relax Ichigo-Kun" Ishida sighs "I'm afraid Kurosaki has a point you should know that freak by now he'll try and capture her or something it's not like he didn't try with me when he found out I was a Quincy" Toshiro nods "They both make good points really." They all agree Toshiro nods and turns around and opens up a Senkaimon and everyone steps in the doors close and when it opens there in the soul society.

They all step out and Tatsuki looks around "Wow it's like ancient Japan that's badass" Ichigo smirks then they feel some Reisetsu approaching. It turns out its Captain Unohana Retsu of Squad 4, Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6 They all stop infront of the new arrivals. Unohana nods "Did you find the source of the unknown Reisetsu" Tatsuki nudges Ichigo "Who's that" Ichigo smirks "The most scariest women I've ever seen" Unohana looks at Ichigo "Did you say anything "Kurosaki-Kun."

Ichigo gulps "No nothing Captain Unohana" Tatsuki watches Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro and the white haired guy and the guy with the hat they all seem tense. Toshiro steps forward "Captain Unohana "With Ichigo's help another one of his friends has gained powers" She nods "I see Nice to see you again Urahara and Lady Yoruichi" They both nod "Captain Unohana" Jushiro nods "And what powers does she poses."

Yoruichi turns to Tatsuki show them but don't fire now concentrate" Tatsuki nods and clenches her fists and her hands start to glow" Shunsui pays attention now he smiles "Interesting" Unohana nods "And she can fire those or something" Yoruichi places her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder and Tatsuki's hands stop glowing.

Urahara nods "Yes it's destructive she can also uses her feet to do the same it seems being the second strongest women in Japan has enhanced her powers like Ichigo it's raw power but it's destructive" Jushiro nods "Interesting" Urahara nods "That's not all" Unohana nods "And what else is there to know" Ichigo sighs "Seriously does everyone have to know" Byakuya finally speaks "Know what."

Ichigo sighs "She's my girlfriend not that it's anyone's business" Unohana nods "I'm happy for you Kurosaki-Kun" He smiles "Thank you Captain Unohana" She smiles "And why is she hear exactly" Ichigo nods "A week here is a day in the Human world so I thought it might be good to train her."

Jushiro nods "That is smart" Shunsui nods "Didn't know you had a brain" Ichigo grunts "Hey" Tatsuki smirks "He may not be as smart at Uryu or Orihime but he's very smart he just chooses to not use his brain often" Ichigo looks at her "Hey" She smirks "I'm not lying" Ichigo sighs "Whatever" Unohana nods "Do you mind if I monitor the training."

Yoruichi shrugs "Not at all Captain Unohana" Byakuya looks at Renji "Come Renji you have paperwork as do you Rukia" He smirks "As I'm sure vice captain Matsumoto does also" Rangiku pouts. Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku Shunpo away. Jushiro smiles "I'm interested in seeing this power" Shunsui nods "As am I."

Yoruichi nods she turns to Ichigo "It seems my hidden hideout won't be so secret anymore" He smirks "I guess not" Ichigo turns to Tatsuki "Climb on my back" She looks confused "Why" He smiles "You will see" She nods and climbs on. Orihime climbs on Yoruichi's back. Ishida has his own speed so he'll get there soon. Shunsui walks with Chad. They all Shunpo away.

They arrive at the hideout entrance Tatsuki smiles "Wow what was that" Ichigo lets her go "Shunpo" She smiles "I want to learn that" Yoruichi smiles "I can teach you" She sighs "Can't Ichigo" Ichigo grins "I'm not much of a teacher" She nods "Fine" They wait for everyone to arrive then they head downstairs. Tatsuki smiles "Just like the other place" Urahara nods "Based off the other place or was it the other place was based off this I forgot."

Ichigo nods "This is where I trained when I gained Bankai in three days" Jushiro nods "So the rumour was true knowing you I thought it might have been" Tatsuki grins "Then I'll learn it in a day" Yoruichi smirks "You two are so alike" Shunsui smirks "Well they both have spiky hair" Unohana nods "Can you show me your power Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki nods "OK Erm Captain Unohana" She does like before and charges up her powers and fires them at some rocks completely destroying them and leaving a massive crater.

Unohana nods "Impressive you can use your feet also" Tatsuki nods and does the same and fires twice more from her feet. Shunsui whistles "Wouldn't want to piss her off" Jushiro nods "I agree I've heard from Rukia she has a temper just like her boyfriend" Shunsui nods "I see". Unohana nods "Very good I see your making your own little army Kurosaki-Kun" He scratches his head "I guess so Captain Unohana."

She nods "I sense that like Ichigo you also have hidden Shinigami powers" She nods "Really" Urahara nods "Yes I sense it also." Tatsuki smirks "I'm so gonna get Bankai in a day" Ichigo smirks "It's not always a game you know" She smirks "Why you scared I'll surpass you" He chuckles "You'll never surpass me" She starts clenching her fists so he kisses her before she does anything crazy and she stops and grins "Arsehole" He grins "It worked didn't it."


End file.
